heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
菲尼克斯
Fenix is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. As one of the greatest heroes in protoss history, Fenix's deeds on the battlefield are legendary. After falling to the zerg during the invasion of Aiur, his body was recovered and implanted into a dragoon so he could continue to fight. Not even death can stop Fenix from achieving glory and valor. Fenix is a sustained damage Assassin with a regenerating Shield that enables him to efficiently duel his opponents. Background Fenix was a protoss zealot, and praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. He personally led his fellow warriors into battle against those who called themselves the enemies of the Protoss Empire. Revered by his warrior-brethren, he was dubbed the Steward of the Templar, and is one of the most celebrated heroes in protoss history, legendary for his deeds on the battlefield. Fenix rose through the Templar ranks alongside his friends Artanis and Tassadar and fought against the enemies of the protoss in countless battles. During the Second Battle of Antioch, Fenix was defeated by the zerg. Fenix was nearly ambushed by a hydralisk; as he sought to slay his foe, his psionic blades ceased to function. More zerg attacked him, and he was eventually overwhelmed. After the battle, Fenix's ruined body was recovered and placed into a dragoon exo-skeleton. Gameplay Summary Fenix is mobile Assassin capable of dishing incredible amounts of sustained damage and adapt himself to various situations. He is unique as he can modify the attributes of his Basic Attacks at any time, allowing him to switch between a rapid-fire single target shots and powerful blasts that deal damage in an area. He also has passive regenerative shields, giving him incredible self-sustain; his shield can replenish, while his opponents health cannot. Overall, Fenix versatility in the field of battle allows him to fit into most, if not all compositions. He is at his best at maps that involve minion-related objectives (such as Tomb of the Spider Queen and Haunted Mines). Strengths *Incredible self-sustain through , allowing him to effectively trade against most Heroes. **In addition, other sources of Shield will stack with the one provided by his trait. *Does not use mana. *Performs well in all maps. *Effective poking game through basic attacks. *Powerful waveclear and Mercenary Camp clear. *Good sieging potential. *Excellent solo laner and duelist thanks to his fantastic zoning and poking. * provides strong area of effect damage, being a powerful zoning tool. Its range can also be adjusted to fit different situations. * allows Fenix to adapt to different situations by changing the properties of his basic attacks. **Repeater Cannon is fantastic for single target damage, boasting from a fast attack speed, which synergizes greatly with the level 16 talent . **Phase Bomb deals 100% splash damage in a large area, as well from boasting from higher damage compared to Repeater Cannon, making it an excellent waveclear and sieging tool. * is a great mobility tool for both repositioning and escaping. **Fenix is briefly untargetable while teleporting, which allows him to avoid deadly targeted abilities such as Kael'thas' and Chromie's . * is great for securing takedowns, giving him the ability to burst (which is one of his weaknesses). * is a powerful global range cooldown that is not barred by any form of structure. **In addition, it can be cancelled early by pressing the keybind again. Weaknesses *Very low health, being extremely fragile should his shields get depleted. *Large frame, making him easy to hit with skillshots. *Lacks Burst Damage. *Has no form of hard crowd control. * : Repeater Cannon has less range than Phase Bomb (as well compared to most ranged Heroes). * has a small channel time, meaning it can be interrupted. * will not fire if Fenix is silenced or stunned even after "scanning" the enemy Heroes. **However, interrupting Fenix before he fires Purification Salvo will not put the ability on full cooldown; instead it will be put on a 10 second cooldown. * is very easy to avoid and has very limited use unless the allied team has reliable forms of crowd control (such as ETC's ). Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Plasma Cutter Build: focused on maximizing the utility and damage output of . Key talents include , which also boosts Fenix Basic Attack damage (an integral part of his gameplay); and , which synergizes with Plasma Cutter' slow debuff; and , whose cooldown reduction even affects Fenix Heroic Abilities. **At Level 20, Secondary Fire can be replaced by , which has great synergy with Arsenal Overcharge, specially while in mode. **This build is recommended for most situations, as it provides a perfect blend of spell damage, physical damage and survivability. *Basic Attack Build: focused on maximizing Fenix damage through Basic Attacks. Key talents include , which greatly rewards those who master stutter stepping; , which allows Fenix to deal percentage-based damage while in mode, allowing him to trade against high health opponents even better; and , which greatly enhances both Weapon Modes, with the Repeater Cannon upgrade being specially more useful because of its synergy with Singularity Charge. **In addition, this build also revolves around a high-risk high-reward mechanic through , which allows him to convert his Shields into raw Basic Attack damage. This, combined with and , greatly enhances Fenix's mobility and damage output. **Due the nature of this build, it is mostly recommended when featuring a strong frontline and two Supports, as Fenix becomes extremely frail without his shields, and depleting them through Divert Power: Weapons is part of this specific build. Tips *Positioning and stutter-stepping are key-factors when playing as Fenix. He can effectively trade against most Heroes thanks to his , so don't be afraid to soak a bit of damage to guarantee a takedown; his Shields will regenerate, the enemy's health will not. *Use to hit as many enemies as possible. With the right positioning, Plasma Cutter and Phase Bomb can clear an entire minion wave in seconds. **Also, should opponents get too personal, use Plasma Cutter with the lowest range to hit opponents in melee while retreating. **Plasma Cutter is also perfect for clearing Mercenary camps: position Fenix in a way that all enemies can be hit at once while Phase Bombing them. **Plasma Cutter is also an excellent ability to check multiple bushes at once. *It is important know when to use each ; generally, Phase Bomb tends to be stronger because of the extended range and splash damage, although Repeater Cannon has a superior damage-per-second (but less range). **Use Phase Bomb to zone out opponents while performing waveclear and sieging duties. If opponents get too personal, switch to Repeater Cannon while retreating to deal consistent damage, specially when combined with Plasma Cutter. *Use after slowing opponents with Plasma Cutter (or after another source of slow from the allied team is applied) to maximize its damage. *Do not use sparringly; save it for big fights and when your team can effectively lock opponents with reliable stuns and other forms of crowd control. Matchups Pairings Fenix's versatile kit allows him to fit into most team compositions due his fantastic sustained damage, but he truly shines when the allies can cluster opponents together to maximize the damage from his and . Given the nature of his kit and talents dealing bonus damage to slowed opponents, he is best when paired with Heroes that can provide reliable slow effects. Arthas's crowd-control oriented kit synergizes very well with Fenix. The combination of slow effects and roots allows him to burst down his opponents at ease, while also having a potent frontline to protect him. combined with is particularly lethal. Blaze's has a lot of slow effects at his disposal. He can lay carpets of slow thanks to , as well inflict slow in a large area thanks to . These effects, combined with various of Fenix's talents that deal bonus damage to slowed opponents can help in securing many takedowns. ETC's holds opponents for long enough for Fenix to blast them off with any of his Heroic Abilities. Jaina's natural slow effects through her abilities greatly synergize with Fenix talents that deal bonus damage to slowed opponents. This duo is particularly powerful in double Warrior compositions that can intercept divings in the backline, which is the weakspot of both Jaina and Fenix. Johanna provides a solid frontline that can pull opponents together through , enabling Fenix to unleash his mayhem. Her peeling power is also great to prevent focus fire on Fenix. Maiev excels when it comes to displace opponents and cluster them together, putting them in a favorable position for Fenix. Her , in particular, can hold opponents long enough for Fenix to unleash his . Tassadar has amazing synergy with Fenix thanks to his natural slow from Basic Attacks, as well being able to further increase Fenix self-sustain through . Tyrael provides a lot of utility and peel for Fenix, enabling him as often with , while providing extra shields with . Zarya not only can provide extra shields to Fenix, but can also cluster opponents thanks to . Effective foes Outside of his , Fenix is extremely frail, having one of the lowest healthpools in the game. Because of that, Heroes that can apply constant pressure and prevent his shield from replenishing can make him more vulnerable; this makes Heroes with talents that deal increased shield damage particularly more threatening to Fenix. Lastly, Heroes with hard crowd control abilities that can easily stunlock Fenix and interrupt his , denying any chance of escaping; this makes Warriors particularly dangerous should they have a chance to get personal. Genji's can hit Fenix easily, as his model is large, allowing constant pressure to his shields. Also, if well timed, Genji can also deny either of Fenix Heroic Abilities with and clear the target of with . Lt. Morales can harass Fenix from afar with with high efficency if is picked at level 13, giving not only the ability to interrupt Fenix's and but also destroy his shields. Lunara's poison damage can apply constant pressure fo Fenix, preventing his shields from replenishing as each tick of damage will put his on cooldown. While this doesn't make Lunara a high threat alone, it can doom Fenix in teamfight situations as he will have to retreat more often until he regain his shields. In a similar fashion to Lunara, Nazeebo's poison damage are particularly powerful against Fenix. However, what makes Nazeebo more threatening than Lunara is his , specially if Fenix's is on cooldown. Varian can become the most dangerous Hero for Fenix to face in the mid-late game, due to his access to at level 13. The passive bonus damage to shields makes Varian lethal regardless of his Heroic Ability. Skins ;Steward of the Templar (base) ;Ruinwalker :Deep in the Nexus's primordial wilds, the land itself births beings of vine and stone. Imbued with the spark of life, the ruinwalkers wander the wreckage of civilizations long forgotten, guarding secrets that they have never known. Development Fenix was Team 1's first choice for a StarCraft warrior rather than Artanis. It was ultimately decided that, to represent his lore, a talent or trait had to show his transformation from a Zealot into a Dragoon. However, with a berth of characters with resurrection traits already existing in the game (namely Leoric), Fenix has been put on the backburner. At GamesCom 2015, Dustin Browder stated that "give us about 6 months and we may talk about Fenix then" (equating to February, 2016).2015-08-16, If you are waiting for Fenix, I have some news from GamesCom. Reddit, accessed on 2015-08-22 Fenix was revealed to be playable in March 15, 2018, as part of the leadup to StarCraft's 20th Anniversary.2018-03-16, NEW STARCRAFT UNIT WARPING INTO THE NEXUS SOON. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-03-16 Trivia *"Fenix" is the Middle English word for "phoenix," a bird from Greek mythology that is cyclically reborn. *Fenix, alongside Maiev, are currently the only Heroes in the game that don't have talents at Level 20 that improve their Heroic Abilities. *Fenix in-game portrait depicts his Protoss form engulfed in the fluid container, representing his body inside the dragoon. *Fenix's death animation is reference to the death animation of dragoons in the first StarCraft game, crumpling into a puddle of blue life support liquid. **This is also reflected in his "Sad" emote. *Fenix is always seen "facing the screen" regardless of the direction he is moving while walking, meaning his body and legs won't turn around. **This is a reference to how dragoons walk in the StarCraft series. ***This also applies to his dance and taunt commands. ****However, while mounted, he will face the direction when issued. Patch changes * * * References External links *Fenix at Battle.net *Fenix at StarCraft Wiki *Fenix Build Guide at IcyVeins